Lussuria
|-|Present= |-|10 years later= Summary Lussuria (ルッスーリア, Russūria), also known as Luss (ルッスー Russū) for short, is a Varia assassin and the Guardian of the Sun of Xanxus. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | 7-A | Likely Low 6-B Name: Lussuria Origin: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Gender: Male Age: 25 (present), 35 (future) Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: |-|Varia Arc= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert on Muay Thai, Resistance to Perception Manipulation |-||-|Choice arc/Curse of the Rainbow Arc= All previous abilities on an enhanced scale, Manipulation over Sun Flames, Healing, Statistics Amplification, Minor Biological Manipulation (The Sun flame's activity attribute stimulates the latent growth of cells hundreds of times over), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense Dying Will Flame and killing intent of others), Likely Resistance to Power Nullification Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Gave fatal wounds to Ryohei ) | Mountain level+ (Held a fight against members of True Funeral Wreaths along with his allies) | Likely Small Country level (Fought and defeated Enma when teaming with Leviathan, Belphegor and Squalo.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Should be faster than Leviathan) | At least Massively Hypersonic | At least Massively Hypersonic, likely higher Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class | Mountain Class+ | Likely Small Country level Durability: Multi-City Block level | Mountain level+ | Likely Small Country level Stamina: Peak Human Range: Standard melee range with Muay Thai Standard Equipment: |-|Varia Arc and later= *'Metal Knee:' A metal knee attached to Lussuria's left knee, primarily used as a weapon to enhance his already formidable Muay Thai skills. It is capable of doing damage, but it can also deal an even greater amount of damage if struck with force, thus attacking through defending. It is also able to temporarily stun to a certain degree. Metal_Knee.png|Lussuria with metal knee |-||-|Choice arc/Curse of the Rainbow Arc= *'Box Weapon: Pavone Del Sereno (Peacock of Serenity):' Named Kuu. Lussuria uses this Box Weapon to speed up the natural healing cycle using the Sun's Activation. The feathers release the sun flames over a wide area and as such can heal several people at once. However, one drawback is that it causes considerable nail and hair growth due to the cells multiplying so rapidly. Peacock_Healing.png|Pavone Del Sereno Intelligence: Average, High in combat Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Varia Arc and later= *'Muay Thai:' Lussuria is the Varia's martial arts expert and as such has a strong body capable of withstanding physical punishment and extreme heat. His preferred style of fighting is Muay Thai, which makes use of 8 limbs of the body: the two arms, elbows, knees, and feet. |-||-|Choice arc and later= *'Sun Flames:' Possess a whitish core with layers of yellow enveloping it. Their most distinct characteristic are the small dot-shaped sparkles it beams. They appear to be constantly in motion, spiking in some places and flowing in others. **'Activation:' The characteristic of the Sun Flame. It gives the user enhanced speed, strength, and healing. Activation represents speed and strength. However, overusing the Activation characteristic can lead to cellular death. *'Healing Panel:' Kuu's healing technique, despite its great efficiency the Activation of the Sun Flames also cause rapid growth of nails and body hair. It seems that such a drawback can be avoided by lowering the power output and, consequentially, the healing speed. |-||-|Curse of the Rainbow Arc= *'Solar Knee (Ginocchiata Solare):' Lussuria coats his knee with Sun Flames and then lunges out at the target using the Muay Thai kneeing technique. Its harming abilities can be further enhanced if the knee charged with Sun Flames is a metal knee. This is one of Lussuria's most powerful attacks. Key: Varia Arc | Choice Arc (10 years later version) | Curse of the Rainbow Arc Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Summoners Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Boxers Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Reformed Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6